The Asgardian Warrior
by cordiebear95
Summary: I now pronouns you husband and wife you may kiss your bride. But the kiss never came. Instead a blinding light rocketed around Jane and seconds later she was gone. Join Thor and Jane as the fight the darkness and destruction, that is about to reach havoc on all nine realms.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Two. Two years of peace since the incidents that led up to the destruction of the Ether. Earth was quiet and calm, as were all the nine realms. But peace does not always last. And something lurks in the shadows ready to make its move on Asgard. Hoping to usher in a new world of darkness and choas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Jane stood in front of the full length mirror, and looked at herself. God so much had changed in the past two years. Her hair seemed to have gotten dark somehow, and more wavy then it had been when she had first met Thor all those years ago. Just thinking of Thor made her heart skip a beat. And here she was 4 years to the day that he had fallen out of the sky, ready to walk down the aisle.

She looked her dress over, wanting to make sure everything was in its proper place and not a single jewel out of place. After all when you are marrying a Asgardian god you can't look casual. Jane had decide on having a blue dress, made of an Asgardian material. As blue was Thor's favourite colour on her and she wanted to have some Asgardian traditions for her wedding.

"Would you stop fussing with your dress. You look fine." Darcy said coming up behind her.

"What if my hair comes undone?" Jane replied going to place her hand up on her head, only to have it smacked away by Darcy's hand.

"Don't even think about touching my masterpiece. and I doubt even Thor's hammer could even destroy it, I mean seriously did you see how much hair spray I used."

Jane nodded and sighed.

Darcy being her maid of honour, took that as a sign that something was wrong, "What is it? Please don't tell me you are having second thoughts about getting married."

"No. God no. It's just in less then 10 minutes, my whole life is about to change, and I'm kinda terrified." Jane answered turning to finally face Darcy.

"Jane your life changed the day Thor fell from the sky, and you hit him with the truck."

"Do you always have to bring that up?" Jane groaned.

"Yep until the day you die. In fact i think i will right it in your eulogie "I still remember the day she met Thor..."" Darcy laughed .

"You know what? Your absolutely right. I'm ready for this. I mean Thor gave up everything to be here on earth with me, his kingdom, his father, and his title." Jane state heading for the door, only to have it swing open, and Sif walk in.

"Sif? What are you doing here?" Jane said stunned.

"Did you really think that myself and the warriors three would miss out on Thor's wedding day even if it is to a Midgardian. He's like family." Sif said looking over. "I also have a gift for you. It was Thor's mothers."

Sif pulled a box out from behind her and handed it to Jane.

She accepted it hesitantly and slowly took the lid off, to reveal a small tiara with blue sapphires entwined in it, along with golden leaves above were the ears would be.

"Sif... I can't accept this." Jane said trying to hand the box back to her.

"Its is not from me but the all father. Even when his son does not wish to sit on the throne, it still makes you royal. And it is customary for the Asgardian queen to pass it on to the next. Seems how Lady Frigga is no longer with us. This falls to you."

"But throne gave up his throne. He is no longer the heir to Asgard." Jane stated.

"There will come a day when Thor realizes that he is the true king to Asgard. And when that day comes you will rule with him at his side. Now if you excuse me, i must find my way to him and wish him my blessing before the ceremony. Good luck handling him Lady Jane." Sif said bowing and then turning to leave.

Jane looked back down at the tiara then at Darcy, "Care to help me put this on?"

Darcy took to strides to get to Jane and took it out of the box, "This is amazing."

"I guess." Jane said after a few seconds, "But hey if it makes Thor happy, then it makes me happy."

"Wow." came a man's voice from the door.

Jane spun around so fast that she almost tripped over her feet, thank god Darcy was there to catch her.

There Eric stood, in a black tux, "Jane you look amazing."

She blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself. And thanks again for doing this."

"Jane it gives me no greater joy then to give you way today. If your father had been alive her would have been thrilled. But, i am more the happy to step in, in his place." Eric replied holding out his hand, "Shall we."

Jane placed her hand in his and they made their way out of the room and down the hall, towards the chapel.

Darcy trailed not far behind holding Jane's painted blue rose flowers.

When they got to the doors Eric let go of her hand, "I'm just going to see if they are ready yet."

With a kiss on the cheek he slide through the door and disappeared.

Moments later he returned, "Alright when the band starts up Darcy you go in okay."

She nodded and 10 seconds later the wedding march started, and both doors flew open, with Tony holding on, and Steve holding the other.

The avengers had become like a second family to her and Thor, after all she spent 1 third of every year in Stark tower.

Darcy started down the aisle, and 10 seconds after that Eric and Jane followed.

Jane squeezed Eric's arm, "Don't let me trip on my feet." She whispered loud enouph for only him to here.

She looked up at all the people in the room, to her left was what remained of her family. And to her right was Thor's adoptive family, and some of the agents from S.H.I.E.L.D that they had grown attached to over the years.

But, none of those people were the ones she was focused on, only one person was on her mind. And he was standing stright in front of her in a white suit and blue tie.

The tie matching his deep blue eyes to a t. and his long blond hair pulled back into a simple ponytail.

God ever in a suit he still looked godly.

Jane could still make out Mojion underneath the table behind the preist.

She rolled her eyes. Of course he could not go a day without it by his side. He was so convinced that danger could happen at any moments.

After what felt like forever Jane reached the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this women away?" asked the priest.

Eric stepped forward, "I do."

And with that he placed my hand in Thor's waiting one.

Thor looked down at Jane and smiled that crooked smile of his, and helped her up the step to the riser.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who knows a reason why this couple should not join in matrimony please speak now." The priest called out.

All was quiet in the chapel.

"Let us begin, Thor Odinson do you take Jane Marie Foster to be your wife, to have and to hold. In sickness an in health. Till death do you part?"

"I do." Thor's voice boomed through the chapel.

The priest nodded then turned to Jane, "Jane Marie Foster, do you take Thor Odinson to be your husband, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

Jane looked up into Thor's eyes, knowing every well that he know what she was thinking. That he would out live her long before he died himself.

"I do."

"Then so be it. by the power vested in me by the state of Maine, i know pronounce you husband and wife. Thor you may kiss your bride."

Thor smiled and lean down to kiss Jane's waiting lips.

But his lips never touched her. For a blinding light came from the sky agove, and she was gone before his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Jane stumbled as she landed on her feet, and the dizziness began to subside.

"What the hell just happened." She said to herself, as she looked up and froze.

"Welcome back to Asgard Miss. Foster. Or should i say Odinson." Hiemdall said pulling his giant sword out of the bifrost.

Jane's jaw dropped but the she slammed it closed," What am i doing here?"

"I was told to summon you, by the All seeing King." he stated.

"And you just had to do it as i was saying my vows." Jane said looking around her, "Where is Thor?"

"Would you have wanted to be taken as you were walking down the aisle my Lady. And Thor is not here. I was told to summon you not the prince." Hiemdall replied coming off his pedestal, "Now if you would be so kind as to follow me. I will take you to the King."

"I am not going anywhere in Asgard without Thor. And i most definitely will not be going to see Odin. Last time i was here he had me locked away. What's he going to do next put me on the execution list." Jane said stepping back.

"On the contrary he can not lay a hand on you. You are his kin now. Another reason why i waited till you we wed to the prince."

Jane looked at him, "You lying?"

"I can assure you i am not." Hiemdall said. "Now please come easy or i will have to summon the guards, and they will not be as gentle as i am."

Jane looked down at her feet, then back up at Hiemdall, "Just let me take these off."

She walked over to the column that held up the roof and leaned against it as she took off her heels, and throw them aside, "When will i get to go back to eart... I mean Midgard?"

"When the king no longer requires your presents in Asgard." he responded as they made their way across the rainbow bridge that served as the only entrance into Asgard.

Thor spun around on the alter, "Jane!" His voice boomed through the chapel bouncing off all four walls until returning to him.

Sif and the warriors three raced to his side.

"Was that the bifrost?" Fandral asked

"You tell me and we will both know. But right now i must find my wife." Thor said racing off the alter and down the aisle.

"Thor wait!" Sif called after him. " She's not here anymore."

Thor spun around, "What do you mean she's not here!"

"She's not on Midgard anymore. The all father summoned her. That is why we are here. To make sure you do not go after her." Sif said.

Hogun looked at her, "What did you do?"

"What i was ordered to do. I gave Jane the crown the all father had gave me, and was told to stop Thor from returning to Asgard at all cost." Sif snapped.

Thor walked back up to Sif, "How could you. You know as well as i do. What lies for her in Asgard.

"That is not it at all Thor. I can promise you that your father does not wish to harm your bride. But i am not to tell you of his intentions."

HIEMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST!" Thor roared.

No light came from the sky.

Sif sighed, "Hiemdall has stricted orders to not answer your calls. Your not getting to Asgard unless your father allows it."

Thor grabbed Sif's arm, "Then you will summon him. There is always a loop hole with my father's orders. Now do it!"

"I will not." Sif replied pulling her arm free.

"You dare say no to me. I am still your prince. Now do as i say!"

Sif crossed her arms.

Hogun groaned beside her, "Fine I'll do it. Hiemdall open the bifrost." He called to the sky.

There was a flashing light, and the Thor felt like he was flying.

It had been so long since he had felt this feeling of emptiness as he rocked through space to his home world.

The throne room door flow open in front of Jane as she was escorted down its great hall towards the throne that housed the king of Asgard at the end.

Odin rose to his feet and walked off his throne to meet Jane and Hiemdall half way.

He nodded to Hiemdall, who bowed and turned to leave.

Odin turned his attention to Jane, "Forgive me for the means that brought you here Jane Foster."

"Its Odinson." Jane said bowing her head. She knew better then to disrespect Thor's father.

"That it is. That it is. Tell me Jane, how is my son?"

"Well he was the best that could be expected of him, having to be without his family just to be with me. That was until about 10 minuted ago when you interrupted our wedding. Now if you know your son. Then i think you and i both know that he is probably furious." Jane replied.

"You are probably most right. He gets his temper from me." Odin said.

"You know i am right. You can see it all. You are the all seeing father are you not?"

"I make it a goal not to watch in on my son's life. I believe if he truly wanted me to know something he would speak it to me."

"I'll remember that. Now why am i here?" Jane said.

"Walk with me." Odin said and he and Jane began a walk towards the gardens. "Has Thor told you of out future?"

"Don't you mean your past?" Jane asked.

"No our future, see for a long time now. Asgard has know what it's future will being. And it's called Ragnarok. A demon beast forged out of Loki's hate for the nine realms. It is said that a child born to a descendant of myself would be the down fall of it. This child would be call the bring of peace and light. They would restore the balance throught the nine realms and that it will remain that way for eons to come."

What has this got to do with me." Jane asked.

"let me tell you the prophecy...

**_"When two halves of the realms unit_**

**_a blood moon with rise_**

**_the demon shall be free_**

**_fire, and smoke shall rule the lands_**

**_until the child comes to hand_**

**_born as the sun sets in the west_**

**_with the power no other shall poses_**

**_only then call the realms be free_**

**_peace and light shall rain supreme_**

**_but if she shall fall before her time_**

**_fire shall rain for heaven and sky"_**

"Are you trying to say that this prophecy is suppose to be about a child that me and Thor will have some time in the future. The distant future i might add. Then your crazy. What's to say this prophecy is not about someone born 200 years from now, or that its not even our future child." Jane said backing away from Odin

"To realms must unit, in order to free the beast in the history of Asgard no one as ever married outside of this realm, until my son met you. And this prophecy is not about some future child you and Thor might have. Its about the unborn one in you." Odin stated motioning to her belly.

Jane bursted out laughing as a door slammed open against the wall in front of them.

"FATHER!" Thor boomed, his voice hitting Jane like a wave, almost making her stumble back.

"Thor." Jane cried out racing into his arms

"So my efforts of trying to keep you out of Asgard have not worked to my advantage."Odin said.

"How dare you bring Jane here. Let alone refuse me to be here." Thor said.

"Watch your tongue boy i still am your father."

"And she is my wife. Now what Business do you have bring her here?" Thor asked.

"I was merely telling her of out future." Odin replied.

"You mean those stories that mother use to tell Loki and I as children. There just stories." He laughed.

"Wrong you are my son. You still have much to learn."

Jane looked from Odin to Thor, "Thor he thinks that our future child is the child in the prophecy."

"What!" Thor roared.

"As i told Jane, it is not some future child but the one she bares right now."

"I am not pregnant." Jane said.

"Do you doubt my sight then, surly Thor has told you i am never wrong. There is a babe growing in you Mrs. Foster. I know what has been, what is, and what is to come. I am the all seeing father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Jane throw her hands in the air, "This is ridiculous. Once again i am being held against my will by your father." she said as she paced once again, across the bedroom she and Thor had been placed in.

"Jane my father is not holding you against your will, we shall be able to return home as soon as we know if you are truly with child. But, until then why don't I take you around Asgard?" Thor said coming in from standing out on the balcony.

"Thor I think i know my own body. I'm telling you I'm not pregnant." Jane replied crossing her arms.

"Have i ever told you, that you look absolutely adorable when your angry." he laughed placing his hands on her shoulders.

Jane relaxed into Thor's touch.

"You know what i just realized, we still have yet to kiss since our vows." Thor grinned as her placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up to his, until their lips met.

A moan escaped Jane's mouth as she wrapped her hands around Thor's neck.

"God there might already be a baby in there. Can't you guys control yourselves." Darcy said walking into the room throwing her suitcase onto their bed.

Thor pulled away from Jane, "Hello Darcy."

"Hello yourself." She said, throwing something at Jane.

She nearly caught it, and stared down at the thing in her hand. A pregnancy test.

Darcy turned to Thor, "You out."

Thor raised an eyebrow at her, "Darcy i am not leaving."

Darcy raised her eyebrow, and crossed her arms, "I think we both know who is going to win this fight Thor. And its not going to be you."

"Thor go, i promise i will come find you as soon as i find out." Jane said placing her hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her, to make sure she was positive about him leaving, he nodded " I will only be in the Throne room if you shall need me."

she nodded and he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Darcy walked up to her and pushed towards the bathroom, "alright already, i want to know if I'm going to be an auntie."

Jane stopped at the bathroom door, "I don't think i can do this."

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong being pregnant with Thor's baby. It would be like amazing. But, if i am and our child really is the child from the prophecy then i don't think i could be able to handle it." Jane said.

"Jane relax even if that were true wouldn't the prophecy come true like a long time from now? Why don't we just take it one day at a time." Darcy replied. "Now get in there and make me an auntie."

Jane smiled at her friend knowing that she was right and she still had years, probably centuries with the way an Asgardian aged before the prophecy came true.

She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom ready or what ever lied ahead.

Sif found Thor sitting at the table in the throne room, starring into a book. Though she know he was doing anything but reading.

"So what's the verdict. Has the God of Thunder been transformed into the Father of Thunder?"

Thor closed the book, "Not helping."

"Sorry, but this place was beginning to get a little to serious." Sif said taking a seat across from him.

"And to answer your question Jane is finding out as we speak."

Sif nodded and looked around her trying to find something to talk about, "So how do you feel about being a father."

Thor sat silent for a moment trying to contemplate how he felt, "I think becoming a father would be the most amazing thing in all the nine realms, especially because the child is Jane and I's. But, deep down i am worried that i will turn out like my father, or worse Loki. What if i am not good at being a father. What if they hate me."

"Thor no child of yours could hate you. And i doubt you will turn out like either your father or brother." Sif stated.

Before Thor could reply, the doors to the Throne room opened and Jane walked towards them. Instead of the wedding dress she had been wearing she now wore a white and blue dress that stopped mid leg on the front but went down in a terrain behind her. He hair was pulled into a loose braid .

She turned to the guards and Sif, "Leave me and my husband."

The guards turned to Thor for his approval, and he nodded.

Sif and the guards bowed to Jane and then left the room.

Thor turned to Jane, "Well?"

"Is there really ever a time that your father is wrong." she said the corner of mouth turning up in a grin.

Thor rushed forward lifting Jane into the air, and spinning her around, "You have just made me the happiest man in all the 9 realms."

Jane smiled, but Thor saw the look in her eyes. The look he know all to well that something was wrong.

He placed her down, "What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

Jane placed her hand on his cheek, "Of course I'm happy Thor. Don't ever think I'm not. It's just..."

"What?"

"If your father was right about this then, our child really is destined to save the 9 realms. That's a lot of weight on a unborn babies shoulders. And i can't help but think that if he or she was raised away from... Asgard. That it might give her a chance at a normal life." Jane replied.

"No child of mine is going to be anything remotely close to normal, you do realize this." Thor stated. "And if they were raised away from here how would they learn how to fight, and defend themselves. No child of mine would be left defenceless."

"But there is some doubt in your mind. I know there is, that our child could be safe way from all this."

"We are not having this conversation." Thor growled turning away from her.

"A life as an Asgardian is dangerous Thor. Look what happen to Loki." Jane called back.

"And a life as a mortal is any better." Thor snapped spinning back around, now having Mojoing in his hand.

Jane flinched at his words, and a tear slide down her cheek, as she took a step back.

Thor realized his mistake, and took a step towards Jane, but she moved back.

"Jane I..."

"No don't." Jane said and picked up the hem of her dress, and ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Thor knocked gently on his bedroom door, hoping that in Jane was asleep he would not wake her. No sound come from the room within. He pushed open the door to find a Jane size lump in the middle of the mighty bed.

"Jane are you awake?" He asked taking a step towards the bed.

"Go away." Came a mumble from beneath the blankets, "I wish to be left alone."

Thor sat down on the side of the bed and laid his hand on Jane's side, "Jane forgive me, I did not me to make you sad it was not my intention."

"Thor please….." Jane whimpered.

Knowing then that he had cause Jane more pain then he had first realized, Thor pulled back the blanket to expose a side of Jane he had not seen in all the years he had known her.

Instead of the strong, independent women he had grown accustom to seeing before him, now lied a women who for all intensive purposes was weak and filled with fear. Thor know that this was one side of Jane he never wanted to see again.

"Ohh Jane…." Thor trailed off wiping a tear away from her red puffy eyes, "I should have never said that growing up as a mortal was wrong for our child. With you as his mother I'm sure he would turn out to be the most amazing child the nine realms has ever seen, whichever way we decide to raise him."

"I'm just a mortal Thor, I'm going to get old long before you or possibly are child. You made that perfectly clear." She said turning her head to look away from him.

Thor brought his hand to her chin and made her look back at him, "And I shall not forget that, whatever time I spend with you is precious. Not because we only have one life time to spend together, but because I get to fill that life time with amazing memories, and moments."

Jane closed her eyes, "You're off to a bad start than….."

Thor's booming laugh shook the bed as he smiled down at her, "Indeed I am. Now please allow me to get you something to eat. If not for you then the babe."

As if on cue Jane's stomach let out a growl.

"If it is anything like his father, it will never stop eating." Jane said wiping her eyes and sitting up.

Thor smiled the crocked smile of his before kissing her forehead and standing up, "Why don't we eat on the terrace. The view is amazing, and some fresh air will do use all good."

Jane nodded and went to stand up, "Thor can you pass me my shawl it's a little cold in here."

He nodded and headed into the adjacent room to retrieve Jane's sweater from among her bags.

Jane stood and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner and turned to her side. She placed her hand flat on her abdomen and rubbed it in circles.

_"This is too good to be true."_ Jane thought to herself looking her body over thinking of all the ways her body would change to accommodate for a baby to grow.

He biggest worry as not being able to fit into her clothing, but then she smiled cause no matter what Thor would tell her she looked beautiful even if she grew to be the size of a whale.

Thor returned to the bedroom to find Jane lost in her thoughts infront of the mirror with her hand rested on her stomach. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle and she leaned back into him.

"What if he or she hate's me Thor."

"No child in the world could hate you Jane. You are caring, kind, and strong all the things that I love. And you do anything to protect the people that you love." He said kissing her cheek, "Even if that means absorbing an ancient power that could kill you."

Jane chuckled and sighed, and turned in Thor's arms laying her head on his chest, "You're going to be an amazing father."

"Just like you will be an amazing mother. And no harm will ever come to our babe or yourself as long as I am here." Thor said.

Jane looked up into Thor's piercing blue eyes knowing that what he said was true, "I believe I was promised food?"

Thor leaned down and kissed Jane, "Yes let's get you fed."

He then led her out onto the terrace were he had food waiting.

_2 weeks later_

Jane and Thor stood at the end of the Bifrost Bridge awaiting Hiemdall to open the portal to Earth.

Thor kissed Jane's forehead, "Are you sure you can't just get one of the healers here on Asgard to check on the baby?"

Jane shook her head, "As great as the medical care is here, I want to be able to see that everything is all good with the baby. An ultrasound can ease my worriedness Thor. I will not be gone long."

He nodded and kissed her forehead again, "If you shall need anything call for Hiemdall and he will inform me that you need me."

"I promise." She replied turning around, "Hiemdall I am ready."

The guardian of the bridge nodded, and with one quick and graceful movement pushed his giant sword into the Bifrost, opening the only portal that allowed them to travel between here and Midgard.

"Call when you are ready to return, I shall not be far." Hiemdall replied as Jane took a step towards the Bifrost.

She turned to take one last look at Thor before stepping into the bright light and disappearing before their eyes no doubt already standing on Earth.

"Keep a close eye on her." Thor said as Hiemdall took his sword from the machine.

Hiemdall bowed as Thor jumped onto his horse and headed back to the palace to await Jane's return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Jane sat in a small waiting room of a doctor's office on the far side of Manhattan tapping her foot in the air. She looked around her at the pale blue walls bordered with little zoo animals that look to have once been bright colors, but had now faded with age.

Jane looked at the book shelf across from her that housed books on everything child related, from conception to childhood. She reached over and grab a bright blue magazine and turned to the first page.

_The first 10 days after finding out your expecting_. Was the title of the article. Apparently what Jane was experiencing was anxiety from what the article said.

"Jane Odinson?" Called a nurse from a door that most likely led to patience rooms.

Jane stood placing the magazine back on the shelf, collected her purse from her feet and followed the nurse back to a room, were she gave her a gown and told her to change.

She changed quickly and sat up on the examination table, as a small knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Jane said in little more than a whisper.

The door opened and in walked a mid-aged women with dark hair, dressed in a lab coat that fell to her knees.

"Hi Mrs. Odinson, I am doctor York." She said going over to the table beside Jane and picking up a file.

"You can call me Jane." Jane replied.

"Well it is nice to meet you." Dr. York said placing the file back down on the table and pulling out her stethoscope, "your chart says you think you're pregnant?"

Jane nodded, "I took an at home test and it came back positive. But, me being a doctor I want a second opinion."

Dr. York placed the stethoscope to Jane's chest listening to her heart, "You're a doctor? What do you major in?"

"Paranormal anomalies. I work alongside Dr. Bruise Banner actually."

The doctor nodded and wrote down something on Jane's chart, "Well your heart sounds fine. Why don't we fire up the ultrasound machine and see if we can see anything?"

Jane nodded and laid back on the table, as the doctor lifted up Jane's gown.

"This is going to be cold." She said as she squirted some gel on Jane's abdomen.

Jane shivered, but after a moment the cold feeling went away.

The doctor placed the wand on Jane's belly and gently pressed down lightly on her abdomen as she slowly moved it round in circles. All the while not taking her eyes off the machine.

"When did you say your last menstrual cycle was Jane?"

"8 weeks ago. I would have noticed sooner if it had not been for my wedding. You know how it is, last minute plans can make you stressed." Jane replied.

The doctor nodded, "Well Mrs. Odinson that cannot be possible, if you could look here." She replied pointing to the screen. "This is your baby's body, and this is your baby's head. If you were any less than 8 weeks, the body and the head would still look like one whole, but as you can see here they are not. Judging by the size of your baby's head I would estimate that you are about 12 weeks Pregnant."

Dr. York continued to move the wand around Jane's belly stopping every now and again to write something on her chart, as Jane sat there speechless.

Suddenly the doctor stopped moving the wand, "Well would you look at that."

Jane head snapped back to the screen, "what? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Jane look at the screen, do you see this right here?"

"Yes that's my baby." She replied.

Dr. York nodded, "As is this one here." She said moving the wand to the other side of her belly, "Congratulations Mrs. Odinson. You and your husband are expecting twins."

Jane sat up quickly, "What!"

"There are to babies in there Jane." She replied wiping the gel off her wand, and handing Jane a towel to wipe her abdomen.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked stunned.

"Positive. Now usually with twins we ask the mother to take it easier then she normally would if she were expecting only one baby, as carrying twins has a lot more health risks, then a normal pregnancy." Dr. York replied writing something on a piece of paper. "Here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins that you should start taking right away, and you can book another appointment with Susan out at the front desk for 4 weeks from today. Also make sure you do not drink or smoke at all during your pregnancy Jane. As a doctor you should know the effects it has on an unborn fetus's body."

Jane nodded not really paying attention.

"Once again congratulations Jane, and I will see you soon." The doctor said taking the file and exiting the room quickly and quietly.

Jane jumped off the bed and got dressed as fast as her little body could move, and stormed out of the room towards the front desk.

"I need an appointment for 4 weeks from today." She said quickly taking her schedule out of her purse.

The nurse nodded and typed a few keys into the computer then looked back up at Jane, "I can get you in on April 24 at 3pm. Does that work for you?"

Jane looked down at her schedule and flipped to the 24 to find it empty, "Yes that works fine."

The nurse smiles and wrote it down on a card and handed it to Jane, "Here you go, and congratulations."

Jane smiled back and turned and left the office.

Once on the street, Jane's panicking really kicked in as she started to hyperventilate. She spun around looking for her car but could not spot it. Knowing that she need to get out of there right now, and see Thor she ran into the first alleyway she saw.

It smelt of rotting fish, and it made Jane's stomach turn. She covered her nose and looked to the sky, "Hiemdall open the bifrost."

Seconds later a bright light engolft her and she was flying through the air. Then suddenly she was not.

"Welcome back Lady Jane. Was your visit to Midgard enjoyable?" Hiemdall asked.

"Yes. Where is Thor?"

"I am here." Came Thor's booming voice from the other side of the room. "Hiemdall informed me the minute you started to get scared on Midgard and I rushed here. How did the healer visit go?"

Jane ran into his arms, "Take me back to our room we need to take." She whispered in his ear.

Thor nodded and held out his hand as his hammer made its way to its master, "Hold on."

Jane gripped Thor tightly and they took off into the sky.


End file.
